There is a large number of commercially available fish cleaning and fish filleting devices. There is an even greater number of such devices disclosed in patent literature. Most tools employed for fish scaling and cleaning are old, of simple construction and fairly easy to use. Many of the devices are characterized by toothed jaws. Often during scaling or cleaning operations, the fish will slip or move relative to the tool which results in tearing of the flesh. What has not been disclosed in the prior art is a clamping device easily employed in the field and which is capable of securing a fish in at least two dimensions during cleaning and scaling operations while minimizing damage to the fish body.